Fusanosuke
Fusanosuke is a supporting character of What's Universe. Appearance Fusanosuke's most prominent thing you will notice is his glowing yellow eyes. She wears a hood to mask his face. His hood has horns that protrude sideways. She wears a black suit with golden armor. He also has a spiked gauntlet on her left hand allowing for painful punches. Most noticable is his yellow veins on her right hand, this is his drive's effect when first used. It leaves a scar on her. Personality Fusanosuke is a bold and righteous person (?). If he uses her second form, he becomes unstoppable and determined on her objective of killing or something else. Weapons Fusanosuke wields a katana sword hybrid with a flat tip known as "Judgement". The weapon can only be used one handed and its heavy. Fusanosuke has no problems lifting this sword with ease due to his might. The sword deals relatively moderate damage but can apparently slice through anything. In his second form, the sword gains a seemingly unbreakable shell or aura that protects the inner metal. This aura or shell can extend the sword's reach and the aura cannot phase through objects. Requiem Abilities and Power Fusanosuke's Requiem is an aggressive type Requiem called "Fate". It requires a very aggressive fighting style to use this Requiem. 'Fate : Space Distortion' Fusanosuke uses Judgement to create a bend in space forming a projectile similiar to a sword slash shape that travels forward and deals moderate damage to the first enemy it hits. 'Fate : Imbue Weapon' Fusanosuke imbues Judgement for one hit with one out of five effects which are : Fire which inflicts burn, Frost which freezes the enemy for 2 seconds, Poison which deals damage over 10 seconds, Electricity which stuns the enemy for 1 second''' and '''Ichor which makes the enemy hit by it take twice the damage over 10 seconds. 'Fate : Earthen Guard' Fusanosuke stabs the ground with Judgement and raises the ground in front of her. The raised earth acts as a shield that lasts 5 seconds. It also pushes anyone above the ground flying upward. 'Fate : Tornado' Fusanosuke swings Judgement at the air above him spinning, creating a Tornado that moves forward and lasts 2 seconds. Any enemies in the path of the tornado will be pushed back and stunned for 0.5 seconds. 'Fate : True Judgement' When Fusanosuke dies, she recovers all of her health and transforms into his second form. This ability can only be used once. 'Fate : Flight (True Judgement)' Fusanosuke gains wings upon transforming into her second form, the wings allow 5 double jumps before falling slowly onto the ground. 'Fate : Meteor (True Judgement)' Requires 50% Requiem Meter. 'Fusanosuke calls upon a giant meteor that deals heavy damage to any enemies on screen and inflicts burn. 'Fate : Evictus Requires 25% Requiem Meter. '''Fusanosuke imbues '''Judgement with all effects and deal moderate damage with one hit. 'Fate : End' Requires 100% Requiem Meter. '''Fusanosuke extends '''Judgement '''longer and rips a hole into the fabric of space and time. Then, he rapidly slashes the enemy with '''Extended Judgement with a final side cut to end the move and finish off the enemy.